


Secret Mission, to train a kunoichi

by riicky83



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riicky83/pseuds/riicky83
Summary: A ninja's life is full of dangers, you never know when you might get killed or worse. The life of a kunoichi is even worse as men often have more ways to use them to satiate their lust.Each village has a special secret team that deals with the mission of deflowering their kunoichi's as well as fulfil certain requests.This is the story of one ninja and his assigned target.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. Cherry Blossom deflowered.

My name is Kyria and I’m a member of the Hiryu clan, we live in the village hidden in the Leaf. While we’re trained as ninja’s, we don’t accept regular missions like regular ninjas. Instead, we take on other missions that would either raise an eyebrow or cause regular ninjas to take advantage of the situation.

I’m currently sitting in my room clutching my mission scroll, it’s the first one I was ever given. I remember going into the Hokage’s office to receive this. Inside the office were two other people, Mr and Mrs Haruno. From what I’ve been told from my parent’s expertise, whenever you go to accept a mission and you see the parents of a ninja, your mission involves the ninja. I remember their faces looking worried as well as distraught despite the Hokage reassuring them that my family has an established record for doing this type of mission.

The mission?, To deflower their only daughter. Sakura Haruno.

I made sure I was alone in my room before I opened the scroll. The mission was simple, to restrain her and to take her virginity. Why?, well in this day and age it wasn’t too rare for a kunoichi to be killed at a young age. Most often or not, they’d be captured and raped by ninja’s from any of the opposing villages if they don’t somehow get caught by any regular perverts. Because of this, they often die before losing their virginity or have it taken by some random person. My clan has been tasked with taking the virginity of our villages kunoichis.

The scroll mostly gave me details on Sakura, her skill levels with Genjutsu, Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. The scroll also gave me additional details. It mentions that they’d like her to experience some discipline and humility so they’ve also requested for me to administer some spankings to her.

Once I’ve read the scroll several times to make sure I’ve memorised every detail, I destroyed it before I started to check my inventory. Once I had everything I grabbed my mask and placed it on my face. The mask was a half-mask so my mouth was still exposed but the mask has a special feature to it. Once worn it fuses to the wearer, changing their face to whatever the mask is. Mine is a dragon. Once my identity was concealed I adopted my codename, Dragon. Time to find Sakura and fulfil my mission.

Sakura was training at the nearby training fields, alone which made it perfect for me.

I stayed concealed in the trees waiting for the perfect opportunity. A part of my plan was to wait for her to wear herself out as she was using Chakra to run up the trees, this worked for me as it not only tires her out physically but it also wears out her chakra supplies. I also needed time to activate my Kekkei Genkai, Dark Zone.

It took around an hour before she finally tired out, I watched as she struggled to lie against the base of the tree before I got ready to attack. I reached into my back pouch to grab a gas bomb, this was to knock her out so I can disarm her and tie her up without too much resistance. With a quick flick of my wrist, I threw several of my gas bombs so they landed between her open legs.

Since I was a year older than her, I had a little more experience than her so I knew when my opportunity was. With her tired and worn out, she could escape the bombs or perform a substitution jutsu. I waited for a bit before moving to her location to confirm she was out cold. I checked her over just to make sure she was out cold and not a substitution, good now I can activate my Kekkei Genkai. I placed my hand on her head before I covered her in a black goop that spread over her body and mine.

Dark Zone is a special Kekkei Genkai that allows us to teleport ourselves and anyone we touch into another dimension. Here, only those with our Kekkei Genkai can perform jutsus as the void of our realm negates chakra and any jutsu’s performed.

I took her Kunai pouch off her thigh and removed her back pouch before tossing it to the side and covering it with some more of the void, just to prevent her from using any tools but not to lose it as I’m to give them back after the mission. I then pulled down the zipper on her outfit and removed it to reveal her black shoulderless training bra. I then got some sealing tags and wrapped one around each ankle to seal her movements before placing her arms behind her back and using a large seal to bind her wrists together.

Just in time too as the knock out gas had started to wear off.

Sakura woke up. First she was annoyed and angry, then she was embarrassed as she realised her top was missing. She wiggled about before realising she couldn’t stand up due to the seals on her ankles. She tried to speak up but no sounds escaped her mouth. 

This was another effect of the Dark Zone. to help stop jutsus, the void also cancels the voice of those that don’t have my Kekkei Genkai.

I ignored her attempts to speak as I grabbed the waistband of her bike shorts. I watched her face turn red as I pulled them down revealing a pair of white panties. My left hand grabbed her neck, not to strangle her but to pin her down as I pulled her shorts down to her ankles. I watched her blush grow bigger as I ran my right hand up her right leg, keeping my fingers between her legs as I felt the soft flesh against my skin. Even though she closed her legs in an attempt to stop my hand from going higher, I was much stronger than her and much fresher than her. I easily ran my hand between her weak legs until I reached her crotch, I traced my fingers at the edges of her panties without touching her privates. I slipped a couple of fingers under the fabric on either side before grabbing them tightly and pulling upward giving her a frontal wedgie. I watched her face as she tried to scream from the wedgie.

As much as I’d like to get straight to raping her, I needed to humiliate her more. My right hand released her panties before reaching up to her bra. I grabbed the middle of it whilst my left hand released her neck and reached around to the back to undo the clasp. Before I went to unhook her clasp, I sat her up and sat down behind her before I started to fiddle with the clasp. Once undone I pulled her bra away to reveal her budding breasts. “Cute,” I thought as I gave one an experimental squeeze with my right hand. I ran my fingers over the soft flesh as I flicked her nipple. Using my left hand I pulled a kunai out of my back pouch and placed it against her neck, “Bite me and I’ll slash your neck open” I said, thankfully the mask changed my voice so she couldn’t recognize me, I then kissed her. I played with her breast as I kissed her. Sakura had no choice but to allow me to kiss her as I fondled with her tits, I could hear some soft moans escaping her mouth as slowly ran my right hand down her body. I ran over her stomach and over her panties before rubbing her lightly through the material. I moved from behind her and laid her back on the floor with my kunai pinning her down, now I was near her waist as I grabbed the waistband and pulled her panties halfway down her thighs.

“Cute,” I said as I saw her exposed snatch, she even had a small patch of pink pubes that had started to grow there. “Nice to see that the carpet matches the drapes,” I said as I ran my hand over the soft hairs before going lower to reach her lower lips. Sakura couldn’t resist me as my hand easily slipped between her legs as I started rubbing her pussy, I watched her squirm whilst trying to be careful so my kunai didn’t cut her throat. Without giving her a break, I slipped a couple of fingers inside and started moving them inside of her whilst pulling my hand upwards so her waist started rising. I carried on fingering her until she came. When she did, I placed my kunai back into my back pouch before removing my fingers from her snatch and rolling her onto her stomach.

I grabbed her ass as I spread them apart before I buried my face into her snatch, the sweet taste of her nectar flooded my mouth as I drove my tongue deep into her sweet hole. I didn’t let up on my assault which meant she didn’t have time to recover from her previous orgasm so I was able to make her cum again. 

I allowed her to recover from this one as I reached into my back pouch, I pulled out a case and opened it before taking a pill that was inside of it. Putting the case back into my pouch I then placed Sakura onto my lap before spreading her pussy open, I then inserted the pill into her snatch and pushed it in as deep as my finger will go. This is to prevent pregnancy but for now, she doesn’t know this. I then raised my right hand and brought it down hard onto her delectable ass. Sakura reacted to this as I started spanking her.

I’ve seen her in the village a few times and I’ve always thought she had a nice rear. Soft and well shapely and oh so spankable. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t dream about spanking her.

Every now and then I stopped spanking her butt just to land a few gentle slaps on her wet pussy. Once her bottom was a nice shade of red and somewhat swollen, I was ready to continue.

I placed her back on the floor still face down as I pulled her panties down to her ankles, by this point Sakura had no more strength to even move. I pulled my aching hard cock out and placed it on her butt. I could tell she felt it but she didn't even have the strength to try and wiggle away as I grabbed her butt and raised her hips up. I pushed down onto my dick as the tip started to sink into her slit. I watched the blood leak out as I slowly slipped my member in, inch by inch. I did give her some time to adjust to my cock being inside of her.

I looked down at her heavenly ass, her sweet anus was just above her pussy which had my meat inside of her. Slowly I pulled out of her until just the tip was inside before plunging the entire length into her. I kept it at a steady pace as I didn’t want to hurt her too much, plus I wanted to savour this as it felt really good. I continued to thrust my hips into her as I held her ass up. 

I really didn’t want to do any of this to her but the thought of me raping her and taking her virginity whilst not getting her pregnant or killed was a better thought than her being a sex slave, laying dead somewhere or carrying some strangers child was better than nothing.

I changed her position so she was kneeling down with her face in the ground, this way her ass was still in the air as my hips started to move faster as I could feel my orgasm rapidly approaching. I made sure to bottom out inside of her as I came, spreading my seeds deep inside of her.

I reached into my back pouch and grabbed a cloth that had some knockout serum infused into it. I held it to her face as I watched her drift off to Lala land. I then pulled out of her as I put the cloth back into my pouch before pulling out a scroll. I opened the scroll and placed it on the floor before performing the hand signs, “Ninja art, semen sealing jutsu”. The cum started floating out of her pussy and onto the scroll before a seal sign appeared on the scroll, I closed it and put it away before I tucked my dick back into my pants. I pulled her panties and bike shorts back up before putting her bra back on, I then got her top and removed all of the seals that were on her ankles and wrists before placing her top back on and doing the zip back up. I then scooped her up in my arms before deactivating my Kekkei Genkai. 

Once outside, I placed Sakura back under the tree that she was previously resting under. I gave her a quick kiss on her forehead, “sorry for this Sakura” I said quietly before leaving the scene.

I headed to the Hokage's office to make my report that the mission was completed. I didn’t like the feeling of receiving money for a job like this but a job is a job and we do have to make ends meet.

I returned home before removing my mask and changing my clothes. I then placed them into a secured chest that I sealed away so no-one could find it. I checked the clock, Sakura should be waking up by now.

Sure enough, I saw her back in the village a little while after, she looked a little flustered and embarrassed but thankfully, alive, well and not pregnant. I watched her from my window as she headed to her home before I called out to her. “Hey Sakura, you ok?”.

She looked over in my direction nervously. 

“Is everything alright?, you wanna come in and talk about it?” I asked. I had to pretend I didn’t know what had happened as I spoke to her like I would any other normal day. “I can make you some hot cocoa if you want”.

Sakura didn’t speak much as she sipped her cocoa but I could tell she was glad to be in friendly company. Once she had finished her drink she left my house to head home.

I could help but watch her hips sway as she walked, knowing what she looked like under her clothes. “Take care, Sakura,” I said in my head as she slowly faded from my sight.


	2. Combat training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now his initial mission has been completed, Kyria has to undertake another mission to prepare Sakura for the harsh realities of being a Kunoichi.

It’s been several weeks since my mission to rape Sakura Haruno. I still feel bad for doing such a thing but it was something I had to deal with and get over it as soon as possible but because Sakura was my first, it’ll be something I’ll carry with me forever. Kinda like your first kill, you never forget it.

Sakura, however, will need a little more time to get over the incident hence why we waited for a few weeks.

During the weeks, she has made a couple of small visits to my place. She’s barely talked about the incident. Instead, she tried to talk about her regular life or her crush on the popular boy, Sasuke. During the few talks, I could tell she’s become a little more different, she’s still excited for Sasuke but she seems a little more held back and not as rambunctious as before.

I was glad that she never figured out that it was me that raped her, let alone that it was an actual mission. But that was only the beginning.

A few days ago I received a mission. It was to rape her some more but in a different context. 

As a Kunoichi, Sakura would have to be prepared for any sexual encounters. Either in the form of her opponents raping her or having to use sex to obtain information or access to certain locations. Heck, she might have to use sex to get close to a target to execute them.

This mission is disguised as a training regiment. Sakura and I would have a location all to ourselves and I would have to use this combat training as a technical excuse to rape her.

All Sakura would know of this is her attending a simple Taijutsu practice, something she knows she’s lacking in and I’m willing to bet that she feels like she’s been lacking in since her rape.

During the combat, I’ll be introducing the concept of the potential of being raped during and after the battle whilst sexually assaulting her. Not something I’m really looking forward to but someone has to do this mission, to prepare her for potentially the worst-case scenarios.

=========================================***=============================================

A week later.

I’m standing in a quiet patch of land that has been reserved for my Taijutsu training with Sakura. I didn’t have to wait long until she arrived. I watched her walk up to me before I gave her a friendly hug which she returned. I so wanted to grab her butt as I did this but I decided to wait until the training began. I did, however, take the time to smell her hair. Floral green, a nice and delicate smell that suited her. I ran my hand down her hair which reached the middle of her back. I’ve always had a thing for girls with long hair. Slowly I pulled away from the hug “You ok?” I asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine and I’m ready to begin” she replied.

We took our position as I got into a combat stance. “Come at me, any angle and anyway you want to,” I said opening the challenge to her.

Sakura charged at me. I noticed the determination behind her attacks, like she wanted to make up for the time I caught her unawares. The problem is her movements are large and are using up more energy than she can afford to waste.

Dodging and parrying her attacks weren’t too hard to do, if I was a ninja from a rival village then the options would be even bigger for me. I could grab her hair and use it as leverage for example, her motions could be used against her as I could redirect her into a tree or even the ground.

I kept up my defence until I had an opportune moment, that was when Sakura tried to nail me with a right hook. I ducked under her swing and moved to her back, since she couldn’t see me behind her, I quickly performed a few hand signs. Within a split second, I had her pink panties in my hands. As I turned around to face Sakura, I quickly hid them in my back pouch. Judging from her face, she wasn’t aware that she was now pantyless underneath her bike shorts.

Sakura opened with a high right kick as she completed her turn, a kick that I made sure to grab with my left hand just so I could keep her leg up high ready for my next move. I extended my first two fingers on my left hand as I drew my hand back, “Secret Hiryu Taijutsu!”. I swung my fingers towards her groin. “Alpha Injection!”, I jammed my fingers into her crotch. I felt my fingers enter her slit as I pushed the fabric of her shorts into her pussy.

Sakura’s eyes opened as wide as her mouth as her hands grabbed my wrist. She couldn’t tell if she was feeling pain or pleasure as my fingers slowly slipped out.

“Sorry,” I said as I released her leg, “but you’ve got to be aware of potential sexual assaults during combat. If you keep leaving yourself open like that then other ninjas are going to take advantage”.

Sakura rubbed her crotch as I spoke.

“This is also a part of your Taijutsu class, not only are you practising your Taijutsu but how to avoid and or endure any potential sexual assaults that may take place. Now as a warning, in real combat, your opponents won't be taking it easy on you. They'll be sexually assaulting you at every opportunity, they won’t give you any breaks either. Now prepare yourself”. This time I opened up with a punch.

For a while, I continued pressing the assault using punches and kicks that minimized my openings and energy consumption. I had to make sure Sakura was able to take any attacks just as much as she could dish them out. If she couldn’t withstand my attacks let alone deal out a counter-attack then she’d be in real trouble in actual combat.

The counter came sooner than anticipated as she landed a good punch to my face with her right fist but she got overconfident with the successful hit as she followed up with a second punch from her left fist.

This punch I caught with my left hand as I used her momentum against her, my right hand went to the back of her neck as I pushed her to the ground whilst placing her left arm behind her back. Now with her face down on the floor with her sexy ass in the air, I was ready for my next move. I pulled the same finger formation from before, my first two extended as I rapidly moved it to her rear. “Hiryu Secret Taijutsu!, Omega Injection!”, my fingers entered her bottom through her shorts. I held her down and as I slowly moved my fingers in and out of her ass. She did try to stop me as her right hand came back to try to grab me but I was able to quickly withdraw my fingers before grabbing her wrist and placing it behind her back so my left hand could pin it down along with her left hand.

I looked down at her booty, her shorts were pushed into her bottom and she had a clear camel toe from the situation which was especially helped by the fact I’ve removed her panties earlier. I ran my hand over her bottom as I admired the soft feeling of it, I gave her cheeks a gentle squeeze before I grabbed the waistband of her shorts.

“Wait!, no don’t please” Sakura begged.

Ignoring her, I yanked them down to reveal her crown jewels. “Wow!” I said as I did my best to sound surprised. While this was the second time I saw her exposed crotch, I had to make it sound like this was my first. “So beautiful Sakura”. I placed my hand on her right cheek as I pulled it to the side, her pussy opened up a little, even her anus opened up a little.

“Noooooo!” Sakura whined, “don’t look”.

I moved closer before planting a kiss on her pussy lips, “So pretty just like a cherry blossom”. I stuck my tongue out and started licking her lower lips, I had to make sure it felt different to when I ate her out last time. I kept the oral to a light bit of licking, only occasionally letting the tip slipping into her slit, just to make it seem like it was my first time doing something like this. “Mm, delicious,” I said as I gave her lower lips a few more kisses. I opened my shorts and pulled out my penis before I raised my body up, slowly I jerked myself off over her sexy rear. I rubbed my member against her slit before laying it flat across her crotch, the tip slowly slipping between her cheeks before I started moving my hips to rub myself against her. Her rear gave me an excellent soft crevice to rub against as my dick slipped across her sex.

I repositioned my cock so it went between her legs so I could rub against her crotch and her thighs before I used my right hand to raise her torso up. I pulled the zipper down on her top before slipping my hand inside. I felt her bra as I kissed her neck, Slipping my hand underneath the material, I started playing with her breast as I moved my hips. I took a quick look at Sakura’s face, I could see a few tears in her eyes. With a slight reposition, I slipped my dick into her pussy causing her to cum from the insertion. Slowly, I started to move my hips.

I held her close to me as I carefully made love to her, making sure she couldn’t recognise my movements or how my dick felt inside of her. I also made sure she felt *safe* in my embrace. “God you feel so good,” I said as I slowly humped her, my right hand slipping away from her breast so I could pull the zip on her top down all the way. I then moved my hand to her back before taking a wrist in each hand and holding them behind her like handlebars so I could fuck her deeply. I focused a bit of chakra into my member, both to decrease my sensitivity so I could last long and to increase Sakura’s sensitivity. This worked out to my advantage as she soon came causing her to lose some more strength.

I helped her to the floor before releasing her wrists and pulling out of her, I turned her around so she was laying on her back. “Wow!, just beautiful,” I said once I saw her pubes as I gave them a light rub with my fingers before grabbing her shorts and removing them. Opening her legs, I pulled her onto my lap before my member started prodding her anus. “Better relax,” I said, “the earlier jutsu will aid here but it’ll be much easier if you relax”. Holding onto her hips, I slowly slid my member into her rectum.

Sakura gasped as she felt my meat slip into her rear.

I allowed her to adjust to me being in her bottom as I slipped her top down over her shoulders and down her arms, before I was able to remove it and placing it to the side with her shorts, next was her bra. Thankfully it was shoulderless like her other bra so it was easy to remove. I leant over Sakura and placed a tender kiss upon her lips before raising my torso back up. I took one of her hands and placed it over her pussy. “Touch yourself please” I requested before I started to move my hips.

I guess the sensation of the pleasure took over as Sakura started rubbing her own pussy right in front of me.

I changed the chakra change I used earlier so I could enjoy myself along with Sakura. I ran my hands over her body, running from her hips and stomach to her breasts. “So sexy Sakura” I moaned slightly as she started slipping her fingers into her snatch.

Sakura was facing away from me as the blush grew across her face but her eyes were still somewhat locked on me. From the way she was breathing heavily and the trembles from her body, I’d say she was ready to cum one more time and this time, I’m ready to cum too.

I held back as she climaxed before her body went limp and her fingers left her sweet pussy before I pulled out and started stroking myself until I covered her body with my cum.

I let her rest for a bit and what she did surprise me.

She took my member into her hand almost experimental like, slowly she stroked me off as she carefully sat up. She kissed me on the lips almost shy-like.

We didn’t speak for a while as she cleaned herself in the nearby stream. Sakura was aware of me watching her as she washed but for some reason, she didn’t make any attempts to cover herself. Once cleaned we made our way back to the village.

As we progressed through the wooded section that separates the land from the village, Sakura turned to me and said, “please don’t tell anyone that this happened. I’m guessing that the Hokage and Kakashi Sensei probably already know but I don’t want anyone else to find out”. I gave her my word that I wouldn’t tell anyone, She hugged me tightly. “You know?” she began, “If Sasuke found himself another girl. I’d probably have chosen you next, You’ve always been kind to me and to be honest, I kinda feel safe in your arms”.

I smiled as I heard that before I kissed the top of her head. Feeling my kiss, she looked up to kiss me on the lips as my hand gave her bottom a cheeky squeeze.

This seemed to excite her in some ways. “You know?”, Sakura said smiling “Maybe we can go from just friends to friends with benefits?”.


End file.
